malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Assail (novel)/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Assail (novel) in alphabetical order :For the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referenced only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some characters are referenced for both. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing information which goes beyond this book. A * Aiken, A boy of the People of the Yellow Grass * Alana, A missing traveller * Alca of Cat, A mage of Telas, one of the Overland RaidersAssail (novel), Chapter 2 * Amatt, Member of the Crimson Guard * Ambrose, Member of the Crimson Guard * Amina Sharr, Mage and cousin-wife of Othan Sharr * Anger, Mist's sonAssail (novel), Chapter 7 * Anna, Owner of "Anna's Alehouse" in Wrongway * Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness (referred to only) * Arbiter, A Forkrul AssailAssail (novel), Chapter 15 B * Badlands, A member of the Lost clan and former Crimson Guardsman * Baran, Son of Cull and Yullveig, member of the Heel clan (referred to only) (full appearance) * Bars, Also known as 'Iron Bars', formerly of the Crimson Guard Fourth Company (referred to only) (full appearance) * Baynar Lost, Member of the Lost clan (referred to only)Assail (novel), Chapter 12 * Belard, Cousin of Orman * Bellurdan, One of the souls within Silverfox (referred to only) * Bernal Heavyhand, A Sayers clan retainer, or hearthguardAssail (novel), Chapter 4 * Black Bull, A Wrongway thugAssail (novel), Chapter 8 * Black the Elder, Member of the Crimson Guard * Black the Lesser, Member of the Crimson Guard * Blues, New captain of the Crimson Guard Second CompanyAssail (novel), Chapter 1 * Bolen, A sailor on the Sea Strike (referred to only) * Brener, Replacement steersman on the Lady's Luck * Bruj'el, Warrior of the Ifayle T'lan Imass * Buen, First Mate of the Silver DawnAssail (novel), Chapter 3 * Buri, Legendary elder of the Sayers clan (referred to only) (full appearance) * Burl Tardin, Captain of the Sea Strike C * Cal-Brinn, Captain and mage of the Crimson Guard Fourth Company (referred to only) (full appearance) * Cartheron Crust, Captain of the Ragstopper * Cole, Member of the Crimson Guard * Coots, A member of the Lost clan and former Crimson Guardsman * Cowl, High Mage and Master Assassin in the Crimson Guard * Cull Heel, Also known as Cull the Kind, member of the Heel clanAssail (novel), Chapter 9 D * Dancer, Assassin of High House Shadow (referred to only) * Dorrin, King in exile of Anklos, Lyan's wardAssail (novel), Chapter 5 * Dulat, A sailor on the Silver Dawn E * Emmel, A sailor on the Lady's Luck * Enguf the Broad, A Genabackan pirate, one of the Overland Raiders * Ereko, An ancient Thel Akai wanderer (referred to only) * Erta, Daughter of Cull and Yullveig, member of the Heel clan (referred to only) (full appearance) * Eusta the Ill, Former Queen near Curl (referred to only) F * Fingers, Member of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Fisher kel Tath, A well-travelled bard G * Gaff, Second Mate of the Sea Strike * Galip, A sailor on the Lady's LuckAssail (novel), Chapter 6 * Gerrol, A missing traveller * Gerrun, Also known as Shortshanks * Geth Sharr, Eldest mage of the Sharr family * Ghelath Keer, Master of the Mael's Greetings * Giana Jalaz, A former lieutenant in the Malazan army * Gleeda, A squatter * Gor'eth, A warrior of the Kerluhm T'lan Imass * Gramine, A marine on the Silver Dawn * Gren, Steersman of the Lady's Luck * Greymane, Known as Stonewielder (referred to only) * Gurat Sheer, Eldest mage of the Sheer family * Guth, Warrior of the Ifayle T'lan Imass * Gwynn, A mage in the Crimson Guard (referred to only) (full appearance) H * Haagen Vantall, Steward of the Blue Shields, on the Resolute * Ham, A servant of the Sayers * Havvin, Ship's pilot of the Mael's Greetings * Hernen, Sailor on the Sea Strike * Holden of Cawn, A mage of Serc, one of the Overland Raiders * Hroth Far-seer, A warrior of the People of the Yellow Grass I * Ieleen, Navigator of the Silver Dawn, wife of Jute * Iren, Countess of Holly (referred to only) * Issen Li'gar, A warrior of the Ifayle T'lan ImassAssail (novel), Chapter 14 J * Jacinth, Member of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Jaghut matriarch, An ancient Jaghut womanAssail (novel), Prologue * Jalia, Aiken's great-aunt * Jal, Orman's uncle (referred to only) (full appearance) * Jands, A sailor on the Lady's Luck * Jaochim, Master of the Sayers clan (referred to only) (full appearance) * Jatar Sheer, Mage of the Sheer family * J'arl, Warrior of the Ifayle T'lan Imass * Jass, Son of Vala, member of the Sayers clan * Jethiss, A Tiste Andii castaway * Jorgan Bain, Uncle of Lotji (referred to only) * Jup Alat, Lieutenant of the Crimson Guard Fourth Company * Jute Hernan, Captain of the Silver Dawn, husband of Ieleen * Juth, A sailor on the Sea Strike(referred to only) K * Kasson, One of the Reddin brothers (referred to only) (full appearance) * K'azz D'Avore, Crimson Guard Commander * Keel, Member of the Crimson Guard * Kellanved, Former Emperor of Malazan (referred to only) * Keth, One of the Reddin brothers (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kilava, Ancient living Bonecaster of the Imass * King Ronal, Also known as 'King Ronal the Bastard', king of Mantle (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kora, Employee of "Anna's Alehouse" * Kyle, Given name, Kylarral-ten, of Bael lands, south of Assail L * The Lady, An entity on Korel (referred to only) * Lady Envy, Noble lady and mage (referred to only) * Lanas Tog, A Kerluhm T'lan Imass warrior (referred to only) (full appearance) * Laurel, Member of the Crimson Guard Fourth CompanyAssail (novel), Chapter 10 * Leal, A servant of the Sayers * Lean, Member of the Crimson Guard * Leena, Member of the Crimson Guard Fourth Company * Lentz, Employee of "Anna's Alehouse" * Letita, Master of weapons of the Silver Dawn * Levin, Apprentice pilot of the Mael's Greetings * Lor-sinn, Member of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Lotji Bain, Nephew of Jorgan Bain, member of the Bain clan * Lurjen, Steersman of the Silver Dawn * Lurnan Sharr, Young mage in the Sharr family (referred to only) * Luthal Canar, Representative of the Canar trading house, of Lether * Lyan, A female warrior from north Genabackis, a Shieldmaiden * Lying Gell, Baron of Wrongway (referred to only) M * Malle of Gris, A Malazan aristocrat, one of the Overland Raiders * Mallick Rel, Malazan emperor (referred to only) * Manadara Sheer, Young mage of the Sheer family * Mara, Member of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Marshal Teal, A Letherii aristocrat, one of the Overland Raiders * Mist, A sorceress N * Neese, A young warrior of the Silent People * Niala, A young warrior of the Silent People * Nightchill, One of the souls within Silverfox (referred to only) O * Old Bear, A legendary man of the mountains (referred to only) (full appearance) * Orman, Son of Orman Bregin * Orman Bregin, Father of Orman (referred to only) * Orman's mother, Mother of Orman * Orothos, First Mate of the Ragstopper * Osserc, Lord of the Sky (referred to only) * Ost, Innkeeper at the White Hart in Curl * Othan Sharr, Second eldest mage of the Sharr family * Othut K'ho, A warrior of the Kerluhm T'lan Imass P * Penance, A Forkrul Assail * Petal, A mage in the Crimson Guard * Possum, A former Claw * Pran Chole, Bonecaster of the Kron T'lan Imass * P'tar Longarm, Lowlander baron (referred to only) Q * Queen of Dreams, Queen of Dreams (referred to only) R * Raina, Orman's aunt * Red, Member of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Red, An ex-Malazan soldier * Reed, Member of the Crimson Guard * Reena, A missing traveller * Reuth, Ship's navigator of the Lady's Luck, and Tulan's nephew * Riggin, A former Stormguard * Riley, A Malazan veteran * Rosell, A lowlife from Destruction BayAssail (novel), Chapter 11 * Rusty, An ex-Malazan soldier * Rutana, A witch on Jacuruku (referred to only) * Ruthen'el, A warrior of the Silent People S * Sarsen, A sailor on the Silver Dawn * Sept, Member of the Crimson Guard * Shalt Li'gar, Warrior and First of the Band of the Ifayle T'lan Imass * The Sharrs, A mage family (referred to only) (full appearance) * Shell, Member of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * The Sheers, A mage family (referred to only) (full appearance) * Shia Bain, A member of the Bain clan (referred to only) * Shimmer, Crimson Guard Second-in-command * Sholas, A warrior of the Kerluhm T'lan Imass * Siguna, A member of the Myrni clan * Silverfox, The 'Summoner' created to end the T'lan Imass war * Skinner, Leader of the Disavowed (referred to only) * Smoky, One of the Crimson Guard Brethren * Sour, Member of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Stalker, A member of the Lost clan and former Crimson Guardsman (referred to only) (full appearance) * Stoop, One of the Crimson Guard brethren (referred to only) * Storval, First Mate of the Lady's Luck * Stub, A sergeant in the employ of Malle * Suraman, A fisherman on the Dead Coast T * Tarkhan, Captain of the Crimson Guard Third Company * Tattersail, One of the souls within Silverfox (referred to only) * Timmel Orosenn, Also known as the Primogenitrix, ruler of the island of Umryg, on the Supplicant * Togg, The Wolf of Winter (referred to only) * Tolb Bell'al, Bonecaster of the Ifayle T'lan Imass * Tomen, Cousin of Orman * Trench, Member of the Crimson Guard * Tulan Orbed, Master of the Lady's Luck * Tulo, One of the People of the Wind, father of Kyle (referred to only) * Turath, A Genabackan bodyguard * Turgal, Member of the Crimson Guard * Tyvar Gendarian, Commander of the Blue Shields and Mortal Sword of Togg, on the Resolute U * Ut'el Anag, Bonecaster of the Kerluhm T'lan Imass V * Vala, Sister to Yrain, member of the Sayers clan * Velmar, Priest and servant to Lady Orosenn, on the Supplicant * Vesti the Oddhanded, An ancestor of the Sayer clan (referred to only) * Voti, Young king of MantleAssail (novel), Chapter 13 W * Whellen, First Mate of the Sea Strike * Willow, A warrior of the Silent People * Wounded old man, Dying man in caravan * Wrath, Mist's son Y * Yrain, Mistress of the Sayers clan (referred to only) (full appearance) * Yrkki, A bonewright * Yullveig, Wife of Cull, also known as Yullveig the Fierce, member of the Heel clan Notes and References Category:Assail (novel) Category:Extended Dramatis Personae